The Maximum Prank War
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Iggy pranks Max and Fang and a prank war begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Hi. This is my first multiple chapter fan fiction. Feedback would be wonderful. This story will have ten chapters total. I want to thank wickedride for following and favoriting me.**

Max's POV

"Okay, guys. Let's land here!" I call out to the rest of the flock. We just saved my mom from Dr. Chu, and right now, we don't have a plan to save the world, so I decided we should celebrate.

"Land at the beach? And like go to the beach? Can we go to the beach, Max?" Nudge asks.

"Nudge! Yes, land at the beach. I know we've had some bad experiences there, but we can change that. And the kids will have fun," I explain.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nudge and Angel exclaim as we all land along the empty and abandoned beach. I watch as Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy drag Iggy into the water.

"Haven't had enough of the water lately?" Fang smirks and puts his arm around my waist.

"Well, I've had enough of evil scientists trying to kill my family, too, but for some reason I don't seem to get my every wish," I reply.

Fang nods and watches the flock. I shrug out of Fang's grasp and hold his hand instead. I turn to face him.

"Fang, are you okay being here, at the beach? We can leave. I never told the kids how long we were staying," I ask Fang. I am referring to what happened with Ari. I knew he still has scars and hasn't forgotten about the incident.

"I'm fine, Max. You don't need to worry about me," Fang says with a rare, reassuring smile. I can't help but smile back. We sit in comfortable silence on the warm sand. After awhile, we both fall asleep.

Iggy's POV

Fang and Max are both asleep and I have a Sharpie. That means it is time for a prank. Max will probably get mad, but, hey, it's her fault for falling asleep.

I'm actually pretty decent at writing for a blind bird kid, if I do say so myself. I should probably get rid of this Sharpie. You know, hid the evidence?

I slowly creep away from Fang and Max. I have to be quiet because the flock wakes easily. It will be all worth it though when I hear their reactions! Speaking of which, they could be sleeping for a while. Why don't I speed up their wake up process?

Fang's POV

I stifle a scream. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent cannot wake up screaming. I have an image to protect. Why would I be screaming you ask? Iggy just drenched me with a bucket of freezing cold water and is running to refill the bucket for Max. I look over to Max, deciding I should wake her before Iggy gets back.

No…Iggy? So immature! He wrote on our faces with Sharpie. Max has a mustache and unibrow and… Iggy is trying to get killed. I can't even say it. Iggy wrote "max+ fang" in a big heart.

"Iggy! Put the bucket down. Now," I growl.

"What? Fangiepoo can't take a prank?" Iggy teases.

"Max will kick your butt into next week," I say making a grab for the bucket and failing. Iggy drenches Max with water. Oh, boy. This is going to be bad.

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks was that?" Max exclaims. She gives Iggy a death glare that I'm pretty sure can actually kill. Iggy must get the picture and runs. I grab Max. She starts laughing and I sigh. It's going to be okay.

"Look at you face. Fang, you face!" Max says between laughs.

"Um, Max? Want me to get you a mirror? I'm sure Nudge has one," I say with a smirk. I grab a mirror out of Nudge's backpack. I am right as always.

Max blushes as she looks in the mirror.

"This means war," Max says. Prank war here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks you MissMintCoffeeMocha and rose372938 for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

"Okay, everyone understands what to do?" I ask the flock minus Iggy, who is making breakfast.

"Yes," says Angel.

"I guess," Gazzy murmurs.

"Of course! And you promise we'll go to the mall to spend the money, right? You can't like give us all fifty dollars to spend on the Maximum Ride card and not take us shopping," Nudge says.

"Nudge, be quiet!" Fang whispers.

"Yes, Nudge, if you are all quiet, stay out of the water, and let us prank Iggy, all three of you can go buy your explosives, or clothes, or whatever," I assure Nudge.

We all eat breakfast like normal. Well, as normal as mutant bird freaks ever are. I'm a little worried about the prank. It's not because I'm afraid of Iggy, because I'm not, but Gazzy is really close with Iggy. I had to promise him fifty dollars to buy anything-even explosives. All right, time to start my plan.

"Hey, Ig. I want to let you know we're cool about the prank thing. I came to the beach because I want the flock to have fun. Anybody want to play Marco Polo? Fang and I will even play," I say.

"I want to play!" Angel exclaims. Good girl.

"Oh, me, too! Yeah, let's play. I want to be the one who calls out Marco first! Can I, Max? Please? Oh, and Gazzy and Iggy, you have to play, too!" Nudge says and gives them Bambi eyes and I know we are on the right track.

We play two rounds of Marco Polo the right way with Nudge being it and then me. I let Nudge tag me so that I could get Iggy. Upside: Iggy's now "it", so I can continue with the prank. Downside: I look weak because Nudge got me.

"Okay, Ig, you're it," I say as I swim away. I motion Gazzy and Angel up as I talk so my voice muffles the sound of their wings.

"Ready, Iggy? We'll start the next game on the count of five. One, two, three," Gazzy gives me a thumbs up, meaning we can start, "four, five!"

Nudge flies slowly up and doesn't answer "Polo". Fang and I answer loudly. We always answer loudly to muffle the sound of five people's wings above the water. Now that we are all out of the water except Iggy, my prank is complete.

Gazzy's POV

Let's get one thing straight: I'm doing this for the explosives. Iggy is my best friend and I'm sure he will want to get the others back. When he does I will be his right hand man. I feel like this prank is unfair because Iggy is blind. What if he takes it personally? I highly doubt he will, because if anyone can appreciate a good prank, it's the Igster. But it's still unfair.

You see, we abandoned Iggy in a game of Marco Polo and we are going to see how long it takes him to realize we aren't in the ocean anymore. Anyone who isn't blind could simply open his or her eyes and see we aren't there, but you know. Meanwhile, we are all flying above him saying "Polo!" It's been twenty minutes and I feel really guilty.

Iggy's POV

This is embarrassing. It's not like being blind makes this game any harder. You keep your eyes shut, for Pete's sake. Why can't I find anyone? Surely Gazzy would have had mercy on me and let me get him, right? I've got to forfeit.

Wait a minute… The ocean is calm: no splashes, no people swimming. I hear the quiet rustle of five pairs of wings overhead. I smile slyly and wave.

If Max wants war, then war is what she's going to get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Conversation between in Max and Angel's heads will be in bold.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns all.**

Iggy's POV

"Hey, man, sorry about the prank. I had a good reason to be in on it. Max gave me fifty dollars I can use to buy us explosives. How could we pass that up?" the Gasman explains a little nervously.

"Don't sweat it, Gazzy. Let's get them back. So, what's our bomb inventory?" I ask eagerly.

o0O0o

"This is going to be good," Gazzy said after hearing my plan.

"Well, I am the mater prankster, if I do say so myself. They messed with the wrong dude," I reply. It's getting dark and it's almost time to prank the flock.

Max's POV

I'm a bit curious about what Iggy must be planning. Whatever it is, bring it on! I am the invincible Maximum Ride.

We all stack our hands and go to sleep. Iggy has first watch, which could be bad, or could be nothing. I decide to sleep anyway and curl up next to Fang. He won't do the same prank twice, so why not get some sleep?

I wake up to the sound of a bomb going off. We're under attack.

"Report!" I yell.

"Here," says Angel.

"Awake," yawns Nudge.

Fang puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Where are you? Prepare to fight!" I command.

"Oh, we're ready, Max. The question is: Are you?" Iggy asks. I see him and Gazzy flying above us with a bag of bombs. Where they keep them I will never know.

"What the heck is going on?" Fang exclaims. Three more bombs come down, not hitting us.

"We are sick of attacks and having to tag along while you save the world. Why should the world be saved?" Iggy says.

"Goodbye, Angel. You were a good sister," Gazzy says, flying away.

No. No, no, no. This isn't happening. The flock can't split up. Please let this be a horrible nightmare! I look to Fang. He doesn't seem t know what to do either. Angel is laughing. Nudge is trying her best to be strong. Wait a second. ANGEL IS LAUGHING?

 **"Angel, sweetie, care to explain why you are laughing at a time like this? Do you know something I don't?"** I ask and try t keep my voice, or thoughts I guess, calm.

 **"Yeah. I know lots of things you don't. Like the fact that Fang is thinking about you right now,"** Angel replies. I give her a look that says you know what I mean.

 **"Oh, that. Gazzy and Iggy are thinking about how great their prank is. Gazzy thinks that your faces are priceless," Angel says casually.**

 _"IGGY! GAZZY! GET YOUR FEATHERED BUTTS BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"_ I scream angrily.

Angel's POV

Wow, Max is really angry. She's giving them the most horrible death glare I have ever seen. The fat that her glare is wasted on Iggy only makes her angrier. The flock really fell for this? Maybe I should have told them sooner. I just get so many thoughts form other people that sometimes it's hard to remember what people know and what they don't. Now I feel really bad.

"Iggy, Gazzy, what were you thinking? Don't you dare do anything like that ever again!" Max lectures.

"Ig, was it that funny?" Nudge asks quietly in a hurt voice.

"It's okay, Nudge. If an all out prank war is what they want, they just better watch their backs," Max says calmly.

"Max, I'm sorry," I say quietly, "I thought it would be easy to tell what they were doing. I didn't think you guys would actually be scared. I'm really sorry."

"Angel! It's all right! It's not your fault that there's something seriously wrong with Iggy!" Max replies while wrapping me in a hug. I knew she truly meant it, which makes me feel a lot better.

"Angel! She's how they found out!" Iggy and Gazzy finally say.

Max's glare sends them both running back to bed. Even if Iggy couldn't see it, I'm sure he could feel the anger in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Two chapters in one day! Enjoy, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

Iggy is going to pay for hurting my flock. The pained look in Nudge's eyes made me want to cry. How dare anyone make someone I love so sad? And Fang… Fang couldn't even mask his sadness and then there was his anger. I don't think he tried to mask his anger. And me? I didn't try to hide the fact that I am going to get Iggy back. I know just the prank. I just need Angel's help.

"Angel! Come here!" I call Angel out of the water.

"Yeah, Max," Angel asks.

"Do you want to get Iggy and Gazzy back? I have a plan, but it won't work without your help," I explain.

"Yes! Of course I do! What do you need me to do?" Angel offers eagerly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I warn.

"Max, I promise. For one thing, I'd do anything you ask. I still feel really bad. And secondly, I want to get them back, too," Angel promises.

"Okay, here's the plan. And warning, you're going to have to use one of your new skills," I tell her.

"When are you going to put your plan into action?" Fang asks.

"Tomorrow when Angel gets Iggy and Gazzy to go swimming with her. If necessary the lethal Bambi eyes will be used," I say getting a silent chuckle out of Fang.

"You are good," Fang says affectionately.

"You say that as if you just found out," I tease.

"Hmm… Well it's been difficult to get to know you when you fly off on me all the time," Fang teases as I blush.

"I'm getting better," I say quietly. Apparently Fang heard me.

"Really? Let's find out," Fang says as he pulls me closer to him. My heart skips a beat as he puts his lips on mine. I can't even tell you how grateful I am that the rest of the flock is too busy eating s'mores to notice. We break apart and I lean against Fang. Okay, so pranks might not be the only thing on my mind.

Angel's POV

It's time. It's time for revenge. I take a peek into Iggy's mind. That's pretty dangerous considering Iggy is Iggy, but I want to see if he suspects anything. Good, he doesn't.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Come on! I want to race," I call out. We all run towards the shore. I'm not going to try to win the race, but I easily could. No coming up for air! I'm going to be busy talking to a few underwater friends.

"Okay, we are racing to the 'island.' Iggy, you know the one, you should be fine. On three: one, two, THREE!" I exclaim. I search for the mind of the animals I'm looking for. Aha! There you are.

I ask my friends for a special favor and promise to come play later. Now it's time to watch the show.

Iggy's POV

Okay, so not quite knowing where the finish line is isn't going to stop me from winning this race.

"Aah!" Gazzy screams. Oh, no. We must be under attack. Erasers? Flyboys?

"Gazzy, what's happening?" I ask frantically.

"Sh-sh-sharks are attacking!" Gazzy stutters. Is Gazzy afraid of sharks? I can't blame him if he is. If something is attacking you that's a pretty valid reason to fear it.

"How many?" I ask as I calculate our odds.

"Five really big sharks," Gazzy answers.

"We can take them!" I say. I've got a adrenaline rush, so let's kick some butt! Yeah…um, never mind. Fighting blind in the water isn't exactly easy. We need help. Angel! Angel can help!

"Angel! Angel come help us!" I call out. Wait… Wasn't Angel with us a minute ago? Something's not right. I stop trying to fight and listen closely. Yep, that's what I thought. They're laughing. Oh, I've got to hand it to them. They know their stuff.

"Gaz, stop. It's just Angel. We're not really under attack. Relax man," I say trying to calm Gazzy down.

"Angel! Get your people eating friends away from me!" I call out to the flock on the shore.

"Angel's looking to Max for approval. She must be the brain's behind the prank," the Gasman tells me.

"Max better make the right choice," I say right before I see that she has. The sharks leave and Gazzy and I swim back to shore.

"Hey, guys! What took you so long? I'll never race you guys again. It's way too easy to win," Angel mocks.

This war is so not over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you rose372938 for your many reviews and that name for your reviews. I'm so glad you think this is funny!.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Nudge's POV

"Max! Wake up! We are going to the mall today! I mean, if that's okay with you and Fang. It is okay with you guys, right? Please say yes, Max! We waited patiently for two days, so we've been, like, really patient," I say eagerly.

"Nudge," Fang warns me to stop talking.

"Sorry. So, Max?" I ask. Max looks over to Fang. They can, like, come to an agreement on stuff without even talking. They are so perfect together.

"Yeah, Nudge. We'll go right after breakfast," Max agrees.

"Yay! Let me go tell Angel!" I exclaim.

Max's POV

"Up and away!" I call out to the flock. We are on out way to The San Diego Mall. It's paradise for Nudge, but not so much for me. I did promise the flock, though, so we are going. I can't stay upset right now because I'm flying and everyone is safe. What more could I ask for? Wow, I have really low standards.

"There it is!" Angel squeals.

"Okay, le's try and land where no one can see us," I remind them. We land behind empty cars in the back of the parking lot.

"Iggy and Gazzy, I have no earthly idea where you two go to buy bombs, so I'm going to get Gazzy his fifty from an ATM and you guys can go. Meet me back here at the mall food court at five o'clock," I say as I hand him one of the three fifty dollar bills that I got from the ATM.

"Thanks," Gazzy says as he grabs the money and flies off with Iggy. The rest of the flock enters the mall. Fang suddenly sighs.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I just realized I'm at the mall with a bunch of girls," Fang says sadly.

"How about we let Angel and Nudge go on and buy whatever girly stuff they want and meet back with us like Iggy and Gazzy at five?" I say as I hand Angel and Nudge two fifty-dollar bills.

"Sure," is the one word answer I receive from Fang.

"But, Max! You need to get clothes, too! Nudge and I want to help you. Please, Max!" Angel says with Bambi eyes. Oh, man. This is the invincible Maximum Ride not being able to say no to a child.

"The things I do for you people," I grumble under my breath.

"Okay, we'll meet back here at one. Deal?" I ask. I really hope Angel and Nudge don't try anything too girly.

"Yes! Angel, let's go," Nudge says and the two girls run into a store.

"Thanks," Fang whispers to me as soon as Angel and Nudge are out of sight. He takes my hand as we walk through the mall.

"Do you need anything while we are here?" I ask motioning to his torn shirt.

"Fine, but we aren't getting anything out of the black color range," Fqang relents.

Gazzy's POV

Okay, so I'm not going to tell you how, where, or what Iggy and I bought. Sorry, but some things need to stay secret.

"It's only twelve. What else do we need to get?" I ask Iggy.

"We need to get some prank supplies," Iggy answers mischievously.

Angel's POV

"Omg! Ange, look at this! This bikini is so adorable! I need to try it on. No, wait. You have to get this one! Angel, seriously! Okay, let's go to a dressing room," Nudge says and drags me to a dressing room. She is holding a navy and white striped fringe bikini that really is cute. She picked out a purple one for me.

"OMG! Angel, you look so cute! You have to get it! Do you like mine?" Nudge asks.

"Yeah, you look great, Nudge! But you need to seriously calm down," I say. I don't mind Nudge talking. She's my best friend. It's just that a lot of people are thinking weird stuff about the two kids freaking out.

"Sorry," Nudge apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go check out," I say.

As we walk past stores n the mall, waiting for a store to strike our fancy, I half listen to Nudge's chatter.

"Nudge, look! A make-up salon! We should totally go in there," I exclaim.

We look at all the products, but decide to only get lip-gloss because we probably won't have a lot of time for make-up while fighting for our lives. It's just a thought.

"Ange! We've got to go. It's almost one!" Nudge reminds me as we walk out of the store. I almost forgot about picking out an outfit for Max! This is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi!** **This is a pretty long chapter! It's 1, 682 words according to Microsoft Word. Just a reminder, conversation inside people's heads is still in bold. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

"Fang, there they are," I say as I point to Angel and Nudge. Fang nods.

"Max! Omg! I'm so excited. We get to make you look, like, girly! Not tat you aren't pretty as you are, but, oh, you know what I mean. Right? Oh, and max there aren't like limits or anything, right?" Nudge asks. Before I can assure her that there definitely are limits, Fang, The Almighty Silent One, decides to speak up.

"None. No limits whatsoever, Nudge," Fang smirks. I glare at him and mentally remind myself to kill him later. He laughs and finds a bench to sit on.

 **"Oh my gosh, Max. You act like you are walking to your death,"** Angel says.

"Depending on what you make me try on, who knows. Maybe I will die of embarrassment," I say. Nudge looks at me funny, but then I see realization dawn on her. Angel must have been talking to her.

"Max, any color preferences?" Nudge asks me.

"Or preferences on prints, styles, etcetera?" Angel adds.

"Uh, plain, solid T-shirts and jeans," I answer. I just can't wait! This is going to be so much fun! Is anyone buying that, because I'm not.

"Max, why don't you wait in the dressing room and we'll bring the clothes to you?" Angel asks, but it wasn't a question. I sigh and sit in a dressing room chair. I really hope Angel and Nudge hurry.

They have got to be kidding. I expected this, but it doesn't make it any better. Let's play a game. It's one of the ones where you pick the item that doesn't belong. Here are the choices: skirts, dresses, and Maximum Ride. If you said Maximum Ride, you win! Yet, here I am trying on dresses.

"Nudge, Angel, why don't we just go somewhere else and we can get some jeans and shirts?" I ask hopefully.

"Max! This dress looks really good on you!" Nudge says as she points to a royal blue skater dress, that's, well, a _dress._

"You only have to wear it today," Nudge promises. Angel gives me Bambi eyes and it's a done deal.

Angel picks up the dress and heads to the check out.

"Did you find everything okay?" the woman behind the counter asks. No, we didn't. We had a horrible experience and almost died, but saw this dress on the ground and decided we better buy it. Thanks for asking. To be honest, that's not too far from the truth.

"Yes," I reply instead. I see Angel holding in laughter.

 **"Get out of my head,"** I remind Angel.

 **"But you're hilarious,"** Angel laughs. Yes, it apparently is possible to laugh in your head.

 **"Angel,"** I warn.

 **"Leaving,"** Angel agrees.

I pay with the maximum Ride card and a forced smile and sulk out of the shop.

We walk back to where we left Fang and find him in the exact same place with his laptop. He's most likely on his blog. Fang. No limits. Payback. Mwahahaha!

"Let's go to one more store," I say, dragging the girls into the nearest store. Angel laughs and happily walks into the store. What did I tell her about being in my head?

"What's going on?" Nudge asks.

"We are getting some stuff for Fang," Angel replies. I hold up a bright orange polo for the girls' approval. I get a pair of jeans and a few T-shirts for myself and check out.

"Fang, I got you a shirt," I say and hand him the bag. I put my stuff in the bag with my dress. Fang looks suspicious, but opens the bag anyway.

"Orange, he states.

"Congrats, Fang! You know what orange looks like! Even Iggy can do figure that out!" I answer.

"It's not black," he repeats.

"Right again, Sherlock," I reply.

"I have an idea! Fang, go put on your new shirt. Go change in that restroom over there, now!" Angel demands.

"Yeah. I agree with Angel, Fang," I say.

"Really? Because I also think that you should put on your dress, too. Nudge, go with her," Angel continues. Dang it. Nudge drags me by the hand to the restroom.

"Max! Hurry and put on the dress!" Nudge says. I guess this is it. I feel like the dress should be black. I am at the funeral of my dignity, after all.

I walk out of the stall and look in the mirror. I…actually don't look half bad. I mean, this isn't the regular look for me, but I'm not fighting Erasers or Flyboys right now. I refuse to admit this to anyone, but I decided that I sort of like dressing up. I usually don't have time to dress up, so this is a nice change. It makes me feel like my life could at least resemble something normal one day.

"Max, you look great! Come see Fang," Angel runs in stifling a laugh. These two are having way too much fun with this.

When I see Fang, it's my turn to stifle a laugh. Who am I kidding? I didn't even try to hold in my laughter. You might think that a bright orange shirt wouldn't do that much difference, but you haven't met Fang. I've never seen him in that bright of a color.

"The color! It's blinding!" I exaggerate.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," Fang replies miserably.

"Angel, can I please have my hoodie?" Fang asks. Angel sighs and hands it to him. Once the orange is covered, Fang seems to fully notice me.

"Wow…Max. You, er, look nice," Fang says as I blush. I really need to get this blushing thing under control.

Fang's POV

 _Orange._ I must cover the orange. Thank you, Angel for my black jacket! I am myself again and Max is not. Max looks so beautiful. Don't get me wrong; Max has always been seriously beautiful. This is just a surprising, new type of beautiful. Suddenly, I don't know what to say.

"Wow…Max. You, er, look nice," I stutter. Stutter? Since when do I stutter? I'm glad Max made Angel and Nudge so happy, even if it's torture for her. Max's "mothering" is just what the flock needs. It's one of the things I lo- like about her. Um, yeah.

"I finally decide to take off my precious black jacket and hand it to Angel. I guess if Max is going to give in to Nudge and Angel, then so am I.

"Let's go meet up with Iggy and Gazzy," I say.

"Fangles! You look so adorable!" Iggy jokes. I growl. Don't kill Iggy. Don't kill Iggy. Max will never forgive you if you kill Iggy. What? No, I don't think about Max all the time! Why would you say that?

"Yeah, Fang. You look good," Max whispers and takes my hand. I feel my anger melt away.

"Aw! Look at Fangles and Maxie holding hands!" Iggy says. Seriously, what does that bird kid have against life? Is he trying to get Max to kill him?

Max blushes, but doesn't let go of my hand.

"Let's get something to eat," Max says to change the subject. Iggy must have a small sliver of a brain because he lets the subject drop. Max gets in line for a burger joint.

"We need a total of eighteen burgers, six large orders of fries, and six milkshakes," Max says. As always, our waitress's face is priceless.

"Okay…" she says hesitantly. Max hands her the Maximum Ride card.

"You guys are number sixty-one. We'll call your number when it's ready," she says.

"What did everyone get?" Max asks.

"Stuff," answers Gazzy.

Nudge and Angel get out bathing suits, shorts, and shirts to show Max. I can tell she is starting to regret asking.

"Sixty-one!" cuts of Nudge, much to my relief. I go with Max t get four plates full of food and we all dig in. We devoured the food in five minutes flat. Never underestimate the power of a hungry bird kid.

"Where did Gazzy go?" I ask when I notice he isn't at the table.

"He went to the restroom," Iggy answers quickly.

Gazzy walks back right the, dropping something into his bag.

"Oh, Max! Did Angel and I show you our lip-gloss? No! We didn't because we didn't have time. They called our number so you left to get the food, but I hadn't shown you everything yet. By the way, did you see the way the waitress looked at you when you ordered? No one ever believes how much we can eat. They always think we aren't going to eat everything, but we always do," Nudge says, all in one breath.

"Sure, show me, Nudge," Max says when she can finally get a word in edgewise.

"Oh, yeah. Angel and I went to a make-up store and they had, like, so much stuff. We would have gotten so much more, but we won't have time to put it on anyways when we are running for our lives," Nudge says as she pulls out a pink tube of lip-gloss and puts some on. I can speak for Max when I say that she really doesn't care. She would never tell Nudge though.

"Waaaa! Geeee oooo!" Nudge exclaims. I'm assuming she meant something alone the lines of: 'What? Get this off!'

"Nudge, what happened?" Max asks. Iggy and the Gasman are laughing hysterically at Nudge, whose lips have been stuck together since she put on het lip-gloss.

"Max," I say as I point over to Iggy and Gazzy.

"Iggy and Gazzy, what did you do?" Max asks. No one answers. Don't they know that it's better to just answer Max, than to make her ask Angel to read your mind?

"Gazzy! Answer me!" Max demands.

"Glue," Gazzy mumbles.

"What?" Max asks.

"I put glue in Nudge's lip gloss," Gazzy answers a little louder.

"Gazzy!" Iggy says disappointedly.

"It was Iggy's idea!" Gazzy exclaims.

"I don't care whose idea it was. You two just help Nudge, okay?" Max says. I'm Nudge agrees that the prank war is still raging on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Nudge's POV

Mmmm! The delicious aroma of bacon cooking fills my nostrils. This is totally the way to wake up. Iggy is awesome. No, scratch that. He is not. I can't forget about yesterday! Iggy and Gazzy glued my lips together! I don't talk _that_ much!

"Yo Avian Americans! Breakfast is ready," Iggy calls. Yes! I'm absolutely famine! Or maybe the word is famished? Anyway, I'm super hungry.

As the flock eats breakfast I try to think of a way to prank Iggy and Gazzy back. All of the flock comes up with these awesome pranks, except me. I kind of feel useless right now.

"Nudge, are you alright? You're really quiet," Max asks.

"Oh, I'm fine Max," I assure her.

Just then, I have like a total light bulb moment. An idea finally dawns on me! I know what I can do to prank Iggy and Gazzy. I can't wait to tell Max!

It's probably not very good though. Max definitely has something better planned. I hope it's at least good enough to try.

Max's POV

This is the life. Relaxing on the beach with Fang as the flock plays in the water. The only thing that could make this better is chocolate chip cookies.

Okay, so maybe the flock being a little less angry with each other would be nice, but:

1\. We are in the midst of a prank war.

2\. I can't let my hopes get too high.

As for the prank war, I will not back down. The invincible Maximum Ride is going to beat Iggy and Gazzy to a pulp- but while being their motherly figure. Yeah, not so intimidating, huh? Well, I tried. It's not easy being me.

I've been thinking of a way to get Iggy and Gazzy back. I'm calling it my Master Plan. It might be a while before I am able to execute my plan, but it will be worth it in laughs.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang asks. He has been more open and talks more. It's probably because he is more relaxed. This is the safest we've been in years.

"Oh, just ways to make my family miserable so we can laugh at their discomfort," I say lazily.

"That is an unique way to say pranks," Fang replies with a smile that makes me melt. I'm going soft. I need an Eraser to punch.

"Yeah, it's a gift," I say. Fang smirks.

"Pranks or weirdness?" Fang asks.

"I believe you said unique, and I meant pranks, stupid," I reply.

"Care to share?" Fang prods. I do a quick 360, but this time for Iggy and Gazzy, not danger. Good, they aren't close enough to hear us.

"Max's Master Plan. You may want to take notes. Ahem," I begin as Fang rolls his eyes.

"We'll have to stay in a hotel first of all. I think there's one not to far. I would kind of like an actual bed anyway. I need to buy a few things for the prank so we won't stay in a hotel tomorrow," I say.

"Okay, but what about the prank?" Fang asks, almost eagerly. Eagerness is an emotion, right? I told you he's getting better.

"So we'll have to get Iggy and the Gasman out of the hotel. I'll think of something that won't get them suspicious. When they leave we will sew the sheets shorter, put a small radio under-" I say, interrupted by Fang.

"Sewing? Max, that would be domestic!" Fang exclaims with an exaggerated gasp.

"Hilarious. Do-" I try to say, only to be interrupted yet again by Nudge. Jeez, what is with them today?

"Max!" Nudge says running over to me.

"Yes?" I asks as she plops herself down on the sand beside me.

"I have an idea for a prank," Nudge states. She isn't saying very much which is very unusual.

"Shoot," I say, urging her to continue.

"Well, I got something at the mall and... Never mind. It's probably not very good," Nudge says quietly.

"Nudge, I'm sure it's a great idea. Why are you upset?" I ask patiently.

"What's wrong?" Fang adds. Fang has always had a soft spot for Nudge.

"It's nothing. It's just that like everyone else in the flock is so great at coming up with awesome pranks. I've felt useless lately," Nudge admits. Hearing Nudge say that hurts more than any Eraser punch.

"Nudge, you are not useless," Fang assures her.

"Yeah. You are amazing. Who cares if you don't come up with great pranks? That's not what matters. I bet you can come up with pranks though. Why don't you tell us what your idea is?" I say.

Nudge explains her idea and looks embarrassed.

"Nudge, that's great idea!" I say.

"If you can get the Iggy and Gazzy still, I'm sure it will be funny," Fangs says.

Nudge's POV

The beach is really beautiful. The setting sun makes the sky a gorgeous canvas covered in pink and yellow hues. The clear blue water and yellow sand makes the view from where the flock made camp even better. I'm so glad Max took us to the beach.

I can't wait until Iggy and Gazzy fall asleep. They probably won't wake up if I'm careful. My prank won't take too long and I'll be quiet.

Max motions over to the rest of the Flock and we all stack hands. I love that tradition. No matter what it always makes me feel better.

About an hour later, I can tell that Iggy and Gazzy are sleeping as deeply as they ever will. I creep over and start to work.

o0O0o

The next night I wake up to Gazzy screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Iggy! Your toes are on fire!" Gazzy exclaims. That wakes Iggy right up.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY TOES ARE ON FIRE?!" Iggy screeches. This is not how I expected the prank to go. I had only expected Iggy to realize he had nail polish on and be embarrassed and confused. This is so much better. I decide to play along.

"Describe my feet to me! They don't feel like they are on fire!" Iggy demands frantically.

"Well, they look how they usually do except that they are glowing red on top," Gazzy explains.

"Run into the water, stupid," Max suggests.

Iggy runs to the water and puts his feet in. It's so dark tonight that I can't hardly see him anymore.

"You are still on fire!" Gazzy exclaims when Iggy gets back.

"What?! I can't be on fire! I was just in the freaking water!" Iggy replies.

"Maybe it's a horrible disease!" I suggest in a shocked voice. I wonder how long this will last? Max and Fang have great pocket faces, Iggy's blind, and Gazzy's apparently gullible. This could last for hours! Or until someone inspects Iggy's feet better.

"What do I do? Somebody tell me what to do!" Iggy says frustrated. I watch as Gazzy keeps trying to explain to Iggy what his feet look like. Iggy is obviously scared and Gazzy looks really worried. I'm really glad my prank worked out, but I want everyone to be able to look back at this and laugh. I don't want anyone to remember this prank like I remember Iggy and Gazzy's prank.

"Iggy, let me look at your feet. Angel, would grab a flashlight?" I ask. Angel hands me a flashlight and I shine it on Iggy's feet and the "fire" goes away. There is still a faint red color, but it's not that noticeable.

"Nudge! How did you do that?" Gazzy asks amazed.

"Do what? What did she do?" Iggy asks.

"She made the fire go away," Gazzy said. I continue to inspect Iggy's feet. I put on a worried look.

"Iggy... I think you have a problem," I say.

"What is it?" Iggy asks again.

"You are way to gullible. Seriously, have neither of you ever seen nail before?" I asks. The look of embarrassment on Gazzy's face is priceless and Max, Fang, and Angel burst out laughing.

"But it was glowing" Gazzy insists.

"And I don't wear nail polish," Iggy adds.

"Gazzy, it's called red glow-in-the-dark nail polish, better known as "fire." Oh, and Iggy? You don't wake as easily as I thought you would," I reply.

"Fire? Really Gaz?" Iggy asks exasperated.

"I... It looked like it!" Gazzy says ashamed.

"Guys, it's the middle of the night. Is there any way we could embarrass Gazzy in the morning? Or the afternoon?" Max asks.

"Fine, but someone's getting this off my feet right away in the morning," Iggy fumes.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I want to thank EllaM116 for favoriting and following my story, and Kida131 for favoriting my story. It means a lot to me!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please review and tell me! I'm kind of iffy about this chapter. Keep in mind that it's very dark, Iggy is blind, and Gazzy is not familiar with nail polish. He is also gullible and the flock is used to having to assume the worst. Have a great day!**

 **-Hayley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry about the last chapter being written twice. I don't know how it happened, but I fixed it. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused. Thank you Ravisha Jaiswal following my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

"Zzzzzzzzz!" my phone vibrates. My mom, Dr. Martinez for those of you who didn't get the memo, gave me a phone so we could keep in touch. Dr. Martinez is really the best mom I could ever hope for. She will always be there for me, but also knows that I can't live a normal life with her. I have to stay with the Flock.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Max! Hey," Dr. Martinez replies.

"What's going on? Are you feeling better?" I ask.

"Yes, much better. Where are you guys? You all are safe, right?" my mom asks. She knows we can't always say where we are or what we are doing, but she likes to know we are all doing alright. And by alright, I mean alive.

"We've been at a beach near San Diego for the past week. We are all great. It's been pretty uneventful, except for the pranks," I assure her.

"I'm so glad you are all having fun," Mom says. I can hear how relieved she is.

"Did you just want to check up on us? I mean I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just wanted to know if you needed something," I say. So I'm not good at talking or being a daughter.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe most importantly, but if you're are able to give an exact location I was going to see if Ella and I could come and see you. You guys are always busy doing dangerous things to save the world, and I understand Max. I really do," my mom says. Maybe she's having trouble, too. It must be hard on her. She found her daughter, but I always have to leave.

"Mom, you and Ella are always welcome to come see us. When we aren't in the midst of saving the world I mean," I reply and Mom laughs.

"You guys can meet us at a hotel. I'll text you the directions. When will you be here? I can wait to see you and Ella! I'm sure the flock can't either," I say.

"We can be in San Diego by tonight. Ella can't wait to see you either," Mom replies.

"See you soon! Bye," I say.

"Bye, Max," Mom says, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Fang asks and I jump.

"Fang! You scared me! You've got to stop sneaking up on people!" I exclaim. Fang only smirks.

"It was Dr. Martinez on the phone. She's bringing Ella and is coming to see us. I told her we would meet her at a hotel. I'll need to be at a hotel for my prank anyway," I tell Fang.

"You still never told me about your prank," Fang reminds me.

"I'll tell you later when we go buy supplies. Let's eat lunch and then we'll fly on over to the hotel," I respond.

"Good idea. I'm sure everyone's hungry," Fang agrees. As if to prove his point the flock walks over to us.

"Max? Are we going to eat soon?" Angel asks. I dare you to find someone with a bigger appetite than us.

"Yeah. Fang and I were just saying it was time to eat. Iggy, can you whip something up, or do you guys want to go astonish a poor waitress?" I ask.

"I'm running low on food," Iggy admits.

"That's fine. We'll go out to eat on our way to the hotel. And by the way, we are meeting Dr. Martinez and Ella at a hotel tonight," I say.

"Really! I can't wait to see them!" Angel exclaims.

"I love Dr. Martinez! She's like a mom to us, too! Not more than you are though Max. Maybe she's more like our grandma. Not that she's old! She's awesome and makes really good cookies! Do you think she's bringing any? If she didn't could she make some? Talking about cookies is making me even hungrier. Are we ready to go? I'm ready to go," Nudge says.

"Whoa, Nudge, take a breath," I squeeze in. Iggy seems glad about the news, too. Is he blushing?

"Alright, Nudge let's go. Up and away!" I say.

We fly in our usual formation and I enjoy the sight of everyone together and safe. The combination of that sight, going to see Mom and Ella, and flying makes me so happy that I feel like I might burst. I mean that in a good way. Apparently I'm not very good at describing happy feelings. Maybe it's from lack of experience.

Fang's breathtaking black wings flap in perfect rhythm about two inches above mine.

"Where are we eating?" Fang asks. Even Fang must be hungry!

"We're almost to the hotel, so just tell me if you see something," I call out to the Flock.

"There!" Angel says pointing to a Golden Corral. This buffet is not going to know what hit them.

"Sounds perfect. Is that okay with you guys?" I ask.

"Yeah," replies Iggy and Gazzy.

"Yes," says Nudge. If she said anything else, which she probably did, it was lost in the wind.

"Good with me," says Fang. That's six bird kids. Perfect, we've come to an agreement.

"Let's land! Go behind those cars," I order. No one screams or takes pictures, so I'm guessing no one saw us land. Great, I could get used to this safe, good-luck thing! That probably means it's coming to an end soon. Well, let's enjoy it while it lasts.

We walk through the door and get in line to pay.

"We have a seven year old, a nine year old, a twelve year old, and three adult priced," I say handing the man at the cashier the Maximum Ride card. He looks at us out of the corner of his eye, but doesn't say anything.

"Forty-five dollars, miss. Enjoy your meal," he says. It costs forty- five dollars for all six of us to eat an unlimited amount of food? This place is definitely losing some money today.

I see the small plates the expected us to eat off of and held back a laugh.

"Could we get six of those large black trays?" I ask. I point to a waitress who is carrying used plates on a tray. The man looks really suspicious, but must not care and hands us six trays. I hand out the trays and we make our way through the line. My tray is full before we are hallways through.

"Guys, I'm going to go empty the plates off my tray at the table," I tell the rest of the flock. They follow my lead.

Three trips later we have covered the tables of three booths. Angel is sitting with Nudge, Iggy is sitting with the Gasman, and I am sitting with Fang.

"I feel bad for this place," I tell Fang as we get up for seconds and dessert. His look asks why.

"Well, when they said "all you can eat" they didn't mean that for mutant bird freaks," I say. Fang laughs and we fill our trays.

"I'm sorry, but please only take what you are going to eat. I've never seen anyone consume as much food as your group has and I don't want you to waste it," a man who looks like the manager says.

"Believe me, we will eat all of this. You can come back later and check," I assure him. He looks really flustered like he has no idea what to do.

"Seriously. We'll pay again if you come back and we didn't eat this," I say motioning at my tray.

"Okay... Alright," he says.

"Never gets old," Fang says. We both laugh as we eat.

I check the time on my phone and am shocked to see that it is three o'clock. We've been here for two hours!

"Guys, we need to go to the hotel and meet Dr. Martinez," I say.

We leave the restaurant and walk to the hotel. It's so close that we don't need to fly and it's difficult to land without being seen anyway.

"Is that it?" Angel asks.

"Yep!" I reply and walk inside.

"Hi. How may I help you?" The young blonde at the front desk asks.

"Do you have any rooms next to each other?" I ask.

"We have three rooms on the third floor open near each other. They're rooms 312, 315, and 318," she says.

"We'll take it," I say handing her the Maximum Ride card. I love that thing. It makes things like this so easy.

"Um... You guys aren't eighteen. Do you have a parent with you?" she asks hesitantly. I spoke too soon. Just then the door swings open.

"Hi. I'm Max's mother. We'll take those rooms now. Thank you so much," Dr. Martinez says walking in with Ella and a suitcase. Talk about perfect timing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **The next chapter is going to be the last one. I'll try to post it tomorrow. There aren't any pranks this chapter, but there will be three in the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Ella's POV

"Ella! Mom!" Max says running over to give us a hug. It surprises me because Max isn't exactly a touchy-feely type person.

"It's so good to see you!" I say.

"You, too," Max replies. I turn to the rest of the flock.

"I'm glad to see you all, too," I say with a smile. I love the flock. The younger ones feel like the younger siblings I've always wanted. We all get in the elevator and Nudge starts rambling. I really don't mind though. She's just so sweet.

"Hi, Dr. Martinez! Hi, Ella! I'm so glad you're feeling better Dr. Martinez. It's awesome you came to visit. We've been having a prank war that's been pretty fun. Oops! Was I supposed to tell her that? I don't know why I shouldn't tell you. You aren't the type of person who can appreciate a prank are you? You seem really cool for an adult. No offense, we just don't like have the best records with adults. Ella! You should help us with pranks! It'll be fun!" Nudge says without taking a breath.

"Yeah. That sounds fun. I'm sure Mom is cool with the pranks. You don't need to worry," I say as the elevator opens.

"Which rooms do we have Max?" Mom asks.

"Can I room with Angel?" Nudge asks.

"Yeah! And I want to room with Iggy!" Gazzy says.

"Nudge and I should room together Max!" Angel agrees.

"Sure," Max says absentmindedly as she tries to find the right room. Angel grabs a room key and goes into room 312 with Nudge. Gazzy guides Iggy to room 315.

"I hate hotels. Don't know where anything is. Why can't they all be arranged the same?" Iggy grumbles. I feel bad for the guy, being blind and all. He really doesn't make a big deal out of his disability, which I really like. It's one of the many qualities that makes him so great. Don't tell him I said that.

The other four of us, Mom, Fang, Max, and me, go into the remaining room, 318. It's a good sized room with two beds and a table in between. Two beds aren't enough for the four of us and Mom is quick to pick up on that.

"Do you want me to get another room Max?" Mom asks.

"No," Max sighs," these are the only three they have on this floor. I'll stay with Angel and Nudge. Fang can stay with Iggy and the Gasman," Max decides. The Gasman... What a terrible name!

"Alright," Mom agrees. I walk with Max to the girls' room and Fang goes across to the guys' room.

"Ella! Are you staying in here? You totally should," Nudge asks hopefully.

"I am," Max says.

"We can trade if you want to Max. If you'd rather stay in here that's fine, but if you want to stay with Mom, I can trade," I suggest. I'd love to stay with Angel and Nudge. I know Mom misses Max, too.

"Sure. Let's go get your stuff," Max agrees. I chat with Max on the way back and I feel so grateful to have her as a sister.

I grab my suitcase and walk back to Angel and Nudge's room.

"Ella?" Angel asks.

"Yeah?" I reply as I put my suitcase down and sit on the bed opposite of the girls.

"I know you like Iggy," Angel says. I blush. How does she know? No! I mean why would she say that it's not true!

"Yes it is. It's okay, Ella. He likes you, too," Angel says.

"Why do you think that?" I ask. This is not what I wanted when I agreed to stay with Angel and Nudge.

"I can read minds," Angel replies with an implied "duh." Okay... The wings obviously weren't enough.

"Angel, please don't tell Iggy," I say. I'm so embarrassed!

"Alright. What is it with everyone? Everyone hides their feelings. Geez, things would be so much easier if I could meddle just a little bit," Angel says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Max and Fang and you and Iggy," Nudge answers.

"Oh. What are we going to do tonight?" I ask to change the subject.

"I don't know. Let's ask Max," Nudge suggests.

Max's POV

"Max? What are we doing tonight?" Angel asks.

"I don't know. Anyone have something in mind?" I ask.

"Do you want to go to the board walk?" Ella suggests.

"Sure," Angel says.

"That sounds fun! We should go Max! Let's ask the guys!" Nudge comments.

"That's a good idea. I'll go get the car," Mom agrees. She starts towards the door and suddenly turns back.

"Um... Are you guys riding with us? Ella and I are going to have to drive, but you guys probably want to fly," Mom says.

"Yeah. If you don't mind," I agree, "We'll meet you there."

o0O0o

"I want to go on that roller coaster first!" Gazzy says.

"If there are no objections..." I say looking around.

"I want to go!" Angel says.

"Me, too!" says Nudge.

"Go ahead," says Mom.

We all get in line. The line isn't very long, so we only have to wait about five minutes.

I get in the back row with Fang. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are in front of me. That leaves Ella to sit with Iggy. She hesitates but goes to sit with him.

The ride was fun, but I prefer flying. I just don't like feeling closed in. I walk along the boardwalk hand in hand with Fang. I see Fang smiling at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just like seeing you happy," he replies.

"Are you admitting to _feeling_ an _emotion_?" I say in fake shock.

"Hilarious. You know, if the whole saving the world thing doesn't work out, you should consider comedy," Fang jokes.

Before I can make a comeback, the others come running back from the Tilt-a-Whirl.

"Omg, Max, that was really fun! I liked it even more than the roller coaster! I'm hungry. Is it time to eat again?" Nudge asks.

"It is if Ella and Mom are hungry. They don't have mutant freak appetites," I reply.

"You aren't freaks!" Ella exclaims.

"I'm hungry. Where do you want to eat?" Dr. Martinez asks.

"Let's just keep walking and see what calls out at us," I say.

"Hey, Max. Let's eat there. We won't even have to pay," Fang says pointing to a restaurant with a sign that said: If you could eat a two pound hamburger in fifteen minutes your whole party eats free! One day special!

"Yeah Max!" Angel agrees.

"Who wants the two pound burger?" I ask.

"I can probably eat it the fastest," Iggy says. I nod and walk inside. We find a table and all sit down.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asks.

"Yes. I'll take the two pound burger," Iggy says.

"I'll take it as well, but he's going to eat it for the free meal," Fang says.

"I'll take two veggie burgers and a large order of fries. Oh and also a milkshake!" Nudge says.

"Let's see. I'll take a kids chicken tenders, a cheese burger, and a large order of chili cheese fries," Gazzy orders.

"Can I get a bacon burger?" Dr. Martinez says.

"I'll take a cheeseburger with no tomatoes, please," Ella orders.

"I'll have a kids grilled cheese, a large order of fries, and a cheese burger," Angel says.

"I'll take the two pound burger. What happens if all three of us eat it within the fifteen minute time limit?" Max asks. The waitress looks really flustered.

"Is this a joke?" she asks.

"I'm completely serious," I assure her.

"I'll... I'll go ask my manager then," she says and walks off.

"Does this happen a lot?" Ella asks with a laugh.

"Yeah. It does. Max says the people are shocked because of the amount of food, but that's probably just how they cover up their shock at my good looks," Iggy replies. A manager walks up before anyone can correct Iggy.

"Hello, my name is George. You have a question about our contest?" he asks.

"Yes. Three of us ordered the two pound burger and were wondering what happens when we all finish within the time limit," I reply.

"Well, your table's meal will be free. That's all the contest offers. Are you sure you want three of the two-pound burgers? If you don't get your meal free they cost twenty dollars each," the manager warns.

"I'm sure," I say.

"I forgot my purse in the car. I'm going to go get it," Ella says.

"I'll go with you," Iggy offers. Okay, I seriously need to talk to him. What's up with- Oh my gosh! Iggy likes Ella!

 **"Angel? Do you hear me?"** I ask.

 **"Yeah, Max. I'm here,"** she replies.

 **"Have you talked to Iggy lately? Or invaded his person space by mind reading?"** I ask.

 **"Yes,"** she replies.

 **"Hear anything interesting?"** I pry.

 **"Oh, yeah. Iggy and Ella like each other. But Ella told me not to tell Iggy,"** Angel says casually.

 **"Don't you dare tell Iggy,"** I warn.

 **"I won't,"** Angel promises and rolls her eyes.

Ella's POV

I walk out the door with Iggy right behind me. Does he like me, too or is he just being nice? It's so hard to tell. I know Angel said he likes me...

"It's a black Tahoe," I say lamely as we walk towards the parking lot.

"I'll keep an eye out," Iggy says. I stop walking horrified.

"Oh my gosh... Iggy, I am so sorry! I... I totally forgot! I'm so embarrassed!" I say mortified.

"Chill, it's no big deal. And just for the record, that information could potentially be helpful. I can feel colors. I'm not going to touch he cars though because some might have alarms," Iggy replies. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. And I can also see white. I discovered it when we went to Alaska," he says.

"Wow. I've never heard of someone blind being able to see white. Is it..." I say. I don't want to get on a sensitive topic, but it turns out he's easy to talk to and I forgot.

"Is it because of the white coats? Most likely," Iggy asks totally guessing my question.

"Can you read minds like Angel?" I ask. I hope he can't! I do not want him reading my thoughts.

"Nah. Only Angel can do that. Angel, Max, and Fang can also breathe under water. Fang can blend into his surroundings, and Max can fly really fast. Gazzy, well, he's named the Gasman for a reason," Iggy explains. I laugh.

"This is the car," I say and I open the door. I grab my purse and lock the car.

"So, what's with these pranks I've been hearing about?" I ask.

"We are in the midst of prank war. You are talking to the Igster, the Master of Pranks," Iggy says. I nod for him to continue.

"Well, it all started when I drew on Max and Fang's faces with Sharpie. Then everyone abandoned the blind guy in Marco Polo. Gazzy and I pretended to leave he flock, then-" Iggy continues.

"What? That's horrible!" I exclaim.

"Max thought so too," Iggy agrees.

"Anyway, after that Angel made sharks "attack" me and Gazzy and then, with Gazzy's help, I glued Nudge's mouth shut," Iggy says.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"We put super glue on her lip gloss of course," he explains.

"Of course," I repeat.

"So if I'm hearing correctly, you guys are having a prank war and you haven't done the classic shaving cream and feather prank?" I ask.

"No, I guess not," Iggy admits.

"I'm going to fix that," I decide.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

Iggy's POV

Everyone went shopping yesterday after we ate except for Dr. Martinez. Ella, Gazzy, and I bought prank supplies and the others probably did, too.

When we left we realized Dr. Martinez had taken the car and Ella can't fly. I carried her back as I flew. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to fly. I couldn't believe how wonderful it was to-

"Ready?" Ella asks pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yeah. Let's wait for Gazzy to get back and get rid of the hair dye first," I remind her.

"Right," she agrees.

Gazzy creeps out of the bathroom in Max's room and gives us a thumbs up. We are ready to go. Ella and I walk over to Fang's bed. I squirt shaving cream on his hand and Ella tickles his nose with a feather. We wanted to stay traditional.

"ACHOO!" Fang sneezes. He rubs his nose with his hand. Ella and I laugh.

"Is this the best you got?" Fang asks.

"No actually. We've got more on the way," I say and as we walk away Ella turns and squirts more shaving cream in Fang's face.

Max's POV

One of my favorite things about staying in a hotel is being able to take a hot shower. I dry off as I get out if the shower and get dressed. I look in the mirror and start to brush my hair.

What the h-e-double toothpicks is this! My hair is bright red. Red! My hair looks like it did when we got those makeovers in New York. Iggy and Gazzy must have done this.

"Iggy! Gazzy! This better wash out!" I scream. I realize how stupid that is just as I say it. Of course it doesn't wash out. I just got out of the shower.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang says knocking on the door.

I unlock the door and walk out.

"Prank?" Fang asks.

"No, I decided to dye my hair red because I just love red heads," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure it will come out soon," Fang says to try and console me.

"I can't wait to prank Iggy!" I growl.

o0O0o

My Master Plan will hopefully, literally drive Iggy insane. Hehehe...

"Max?" Angel asks.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"We're all here," she replies. I look around the room. Fang and Nudge are sitting to the right of me on the couch and Angel is lounging on the bed.

"Okay, tonight, while Iggy isn't on his room we start the plan. Angel, you tape this blow horn directly behind the door so when it opens it will hit it. I'm going to put the mariachi music under his bed. Nudge, you keep the second blow horn," I explain.

"It'll be good," I assure the skeptical people around me. They get and go across the hall to Iggy's room. It's ten o'clock. We need to hurry.

I place a small radio under Iggy's bed and turn the volume very low. I lay on Iggy's bed. Good, I can hear the music when I lay down, but not when I'm standing up.

"Guys, are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," Angel replies.

"'Night Fang," I say and kiss him on the cheek.

"Girls, let's go," I say. Angel, Nudge, and I wait until Iggy goes into his room and Angel and I then fly outside his hotel room. Nudge stays outside his door.

Every time Iggy does something, take a step, get in bed, or turn his head, Angel presses the blow horn.

"Fang? Don't you hear that?" Iggy asks.

"Hear what?" Fang asks "confused." Iggy sits up in bed.

"That!" Iggy exclaims when Angel presses the blow horn.

"What?" Fang persists.

"That noise! And the music!" Iggy repeats.

"What music?" Fang asks "bewildered."

"I... I don't know," Iggy decides and tries to sleep. Every time he turns Angel continues to press the blow horn. Ten minutes later Iggy gets up.

"That does not bother you _AT ALL?_!" Iggy yells.

" _What_ doesn't bother me? You're worrying me, Ig," Fang replies.

"The mariachi music! The blow horn noise! _How_ do you _not_ hear it! You must be insane! I must be insane!" Iggy yells. Fang gets up out of bed.

"Iggy, go splash some water on your face. Maybe it'll wake you up. And give you some sanity," Fang suggests. Iggy is so confused he listens. Fang quietly opens the door and hands Nudge the blow horn from behind the door and she pulls the partly metal radio from under Iggy's bed to her. Fang closes the door and gets back in bed.

Iggy walks back to his bed.

"It's... gone?" Iggy questions as he takes slow steps. Iggy lies down and Angel and I fly back to our rooms.

Iggy's POV

Being a scientific experiment and fighting Erasers and Flyboys must have finally made me crack. I'm insane. I'm hearing noises. And then I'm not hearing noises. I wonder why I'm going insane at this not stressful point in my life.

All the noises are gone. But they were there. I think. No, I'm positive. I think. I know one thing. I'm crazy. Great, Ella will never like a crazy person. Not that I'm thinking about Ella. I'm solely thinking about the fact that I'm insane.

I guess... I go to sleep? I don't hear noises. Goodnight?

o0O0o

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Since when do we use alarm clocks? Maybe we always have and I just forgot. I am crazy after all.

"Hey, Iggy. I'm going down for breakfast. Are you coming?" Fang asks.

"Yeah," I reply. Insane or not, I have to eat. I ride down in the elevator with Fang and we meet the rest of the group. Ella and Dr. Martinez are leaving after breakfast today. They have to get back to work and school. Forget about that! We don't go to school (regular school not _the_ School) or work and we turned out fin- Never mind. Go to school. Get a job. We are not fine.

I sit down and hear a blow horn. I almost break down.

"Did you hear that? _Did. You. Hear. That_?" I ask.

"Oh, this?" Max asks holding up a blow horn.

"No?" Max says.

"I forfeit. You win. I am no longer the King of Pranks," I say.

Max smiles smugly.

o0O0o

Ella's POV

"Iggy? What happened?" I ask. Why did he just forfeit?

"I heard noises last night, but Fang 'didn't hear them.' I was convinced I was crazy. It was all a prank. I am no longer the King of Pranks," Iggy says and wipes away an imaginary tear. He's so dramatic.

"You were never that great to begin with. I always felt so bad for the poor Gasman. He's not exactly learning from a master," Max says.

"Hey!" Gazzy says.

"You should have picked the winning side," Nudge agrees.

"Wait, where was Gazzy during all of this?" I ask.

"I was asleep," Gazzy admits. I laugh.

"I am not bad at pranks!" Iggy insists.

"Sure. You just aren't better than me," Max says, enjoying her victory.

"You are both great. I've got to go pack," I say. I make my way to the elevator.

"I'm going back to my room. I've got some prank stuff to get rid of," Iggy says. Max and Angel share a knowing look.

"Hey," Iggy says.

"Hi," I respond.

"So," he says.

"So," I repeat. Iggy looks like he was about to say something, but the elevator door opens and we get out.

"Did you want to say something? You can talk to me while I pack," I offer. I open the door and Iggy follows me.

"Stop!" I exclaim.

"Why?" Iggy asks.

"You're about to run into the desk. Take a few steps to the left. Here," I say as I take his hand and guide him. I'm glad he can't see me blush.

"Sorry. This room must be designed differently than the one I'm staying in," Iggy says.

"It's not your fault," I say. An awkward silence falls over us as I start to pack up.

"Ella?" Iggy says hesitantly. I turn towards him.

"Yes?" I answer.

"I… want to thank you for helping me with the pranks," Iggy sighs.

"That was not what you were going to say," I point out. He sighs again. He begins to say something and then stops.

I kiss him. I really hope he feels the way I do, or it's about to get even more awkward. I look down and blush.

"I like you, too," Iggy says.

"That sounds more like what you were going to say," I answer.

"I'm sorry that we're leaving," Iggy says.

"I understand," I say. I really do understand. The flock needs to move on and save the world. It's inevitable.

"Come see me when the world has been saved," I say.

"Yeah," Iggy smiles. He kisses me again.

"Goodbye," he says.

"Bye," I say. He walks out the door without running into anything. Oh my gosh, Iggy likes me. Oh my gosh, I kissed him. Oh my gosh, he kissed me. And cue the mind reading seven year old.

"Right here," Angel says.

"Hi, Ella," Nudge says.

"I told you he liked you. No one ever listens to me," Angel says.

"I'm going to miss you reading my personal thoughts, Angel. And I'm going to miss your talking, Nudge," I say. I really don't want to leave the flock. I know I have to though. They have a world to save. I consider the flock my family. I'm going to miss them.

"Ella?" Angel asks.

"Yes?" I reply as I zip my suitcase.

"You are like a sister to me, too. In case you haven't noticed, the flock chooses their family. And I choose you to be a part of mine," Angel says.

"Me, too," I agree. This prank war will always be one of my fondest memories. It was a fun time for the flock when they stopped worrying about the fate of the world. It's a time we got to be a family.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, there's the last chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review what you thought about the ending. Reviews really make my day.**

 **The next fan fiction I am going to be posting is about the Percy Jackson series. I'm not going to be writing any more Maximum Ride fan fictions for a while. I have some Percy Jackson ones coming soon, and then I have a lot of Harry Potter ones I want to write.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, or followed The Maximum Prank War.**

 **-Hayley**


End file.
